Some Slytherins Are Alright
by riseofafallenangel
Summary: Oneshot. Parvati and Lavender decide to try something new. Blaize/Parvati


A/N: So I was on a forum and someone mentioned Blaize/Parvati and said they were hoping to have a whole page of them on the site by Christmas (there's currently about 5) and since I decided I was going to try writing different pairings I thought I'd help out the cause.

Hope whoever the hell that was reads this.

Some Slytherins Are Alright 

"I'm just saying- if he wasn't an arrogant, Slytherin, slimebag- I would!"

Parvati broke into a fit of giggles as her friend threw up her hands dramatically, accidentally knowing a glass of water onto the floor- Lavender was ridiculous sometimes.

"I'm not sure blonde and ferret-y is my type."

"He's not ferret-y, he's... elegant."

Lavender sighed and Parvati's giggles broke out again, partly because she could almost hear Hermione I'm-so-boring-I-could-put-Binns-to-sleep Granger rolling her eyes disapprovingly on the other side of the dorm.

"In fact, I don't care that he's a Slytherin and a tosser- I like my bad boys- I _definitely _would."

"Ew Lav, just ew."

"Oh come on, if he offered?"

"I would run a mile. He's gross."

"Ok then who? Everyone has a weird crush; it's a natural human trait."

"I don't."

"You must do? You can't be that weird. Come on, what about... Crabbe?"

"EW!!!"

Lavender giggled at her own joke.

"Ok, Longbottom?"

"Definitely not."

The way Lavender looked at her was strange, as if she genuinely found this revelation incredibly weird, and Parvati's cheeks began to heat up. Maybe she really was abnormal.

"There has to be someone."

"I guess Blaize Zabini is kind of hot?"

In truth she had pulled the name out of nowhere- he was alright looking yeah but he was a Slytherin and a pal of Draco Malfoy's- but she knew Lavender well enough to know that eventually it would be more embarrassing to not say a name than to make one up.

"Oooh, a Slytherin eh? Never knew you had it in you. He's alright though."

Lavender disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed and Parvati breathed a sigh of relief that that particular topic was over and done with. No such luck. Lavender emerged again three minutes later with a huge grin on her face.

"You know what? It's a new year, right? Time for doing new things and all?"

"I guess..."

Parvati didn't like where this was going.

"Well everyone should get with a Slytherin at some point in their lives, right? Got to have some comparison before we decide they're completely worthless."

Definitely not liking where this was going.

"So I propose a challenge- I will snog Draco Malfoy and you have to snog Blaize Zabini. And it has to be done by the end of the week."

Parvati opened her mouth to object but Hermione got there first with a derisive snort from the other side of the room.

"Problem Hermione?"

Lavender's voice was sweet but Parvati knew her well enough to know she was planning murder.

"Not that I could care less about your ridiculous plans but that is really stupid."

"Well that's nice. Pity no one asked you isn't it Granger? What about it Parvati, you in?"

The answer would've been no but Granger _really _annoyed her.

"Sure."

She was probably shooting herself in the foot there but she didn't care- she was not siding with Hermione my-head's-so-big-I-can-hardly-lift-it Granger.

* * *

The first problem that Parvati encountered was that she had never actually spoken to Zabini. Every now and then Lavender and her would bump into Draco Malfoy and exchange a few snide remarks but his friend was a lot more elusive. She found herself wondering for the first time what he actually did when he wasn't in lessons.

Lavender had taken to stalking Malfoy everywhere he went, trying to find an opportune moment to jump him so Parvati decided so use her sudden abundance of free time o attempt to find out. No chance of her snogging him if she never saw him.

Strangely enough it was actually when she'd almost given up on him that she finally found him. In the library.

She made a split second decision to try and work out what he was reading and strike up a conversation about it. It would be way too weird to just randomly run over and snog him; she wasn't even sure he knew who she was.

She tried to subtly sneak up behind him and peer over his shoulder, squinting at the words at the top of the page. Diamond...

"Oh my God you're reading Diamond Falls?!"

Zabini jumped out of seat and shoved the book behind his back, looking around nervously.

"Um, no I... well, yeah but... sorry who are you?"

Wow, he actually didn't know her name.

"Sorry, I'm Parvati. I can't believe you're reading that, I love those books. Have you read the others?"

"Uh... yeah. They're alright I guess."

"Alright? They're amazing!"

He shifted on the spot, looking extremely embarrassed and Parvati had to admit- without the usual haughty expression he really was quite attractive.

"I don't know any guys who read them. Me and my friend Lavender have read them so many times."

"Yeah, neither. Look, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. Like, _ever_. My sister reads them and I got bored one day and I guess I just had to know what happened next but... just keep it to yourself, yeah?"

Oh so _that_ was why he was acting so shifty. Parvati was just about to agree when an evil thought came to her head. This was probably the last time she'd be able to find him for the rest of the week and definitely the only time she'd get him alone.

"I suppose I could keep quiet... If you do something for me."

An irritated expression passed across Zabini's features. Now _that _was more like how he usually looked.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me."

Zabini blinked. Whatever he had been expecting it had clearly not been that.

"O...k... can I ask why?"

"I have a kind of bet going with my friend and, since I'm helping you out, I figured you could help me in return."

A slow grin spread across Zabini's face.

"I see. Very sneaky."

She flushed slightly and was about to reply when he cut her off.

"I like that."

He leant forward and covered her mouth with his. It was probably the fact that she was so unexpected that threw her so much because by the time she began to kiss back he had pulled away.

"See you around Parvati."

All she could manage was a weak wave and a croaked out sound which was meant to be "yeah" but sounded more like a hiccup.

She staggered back to the dorm, wondering how he managed to make his lips so soft. Lavender was sitting on her bed doing her nails.

"Where've you been?"

"Library."

"Snore. I got Malfoy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It was terrible. Worse than Seamus that time third year."

"That bad huh?"

"Yup. I think we were right to start with. Better to keep away from Slytherins."

Parvati nodded absently but her heart definitely wasn't in it.

Some Slytherins are alright.

* * *

A/N: So there you have. Review if anyone ever reads this x


End file.
